Love Story in Maps
by Adinda Syifa namikaze
Summary: Naruto, Gadis yang mempunyai sejuta rahasia... dan Sasuke, pria yang jatuh hati pada Naruto (Gomeeeeeennnn... ga bisa buat Summary) Warning : SasuFemNaru, silahkan tekan tombol back jika tidak suka FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Love Story In Maps

pair : SasuFemNaru, ...XFemNaru

rated : T

=============

"Tou-san, kaa-san kita akan kemana?! kenapa kalian membawa banyak sekali barang?!" tanya gadis berambut pirang berumur 7 tahun a.k.a Namikaze naruto

"Naru sayang, kamu jangan banyak bertanya ya sayang," ujar wanita berambut merah a.k.a Uzumaki kushina,

"ayo Naru-chan, kushi-chan kita harus pergi sekarang," ujar pria berambut pirang a.k.a Namikaze Minato,

Mereka bertigapun pergi menggunakan mobil, menuju rumah seseorang,

"permisi, sensei apa kau didalam?!" ujar minato mengetuk pintu setelah sampai di depan rumah,

"ah, minato,kushina ada apa malam-malam seperti ini kalian kesini?" tanya orang berambut putih panjang dan terdapat tato vertikal di kedua pipinya a.k.a jiraya,

"gomen sensei, aku hanya ingin meminta tolong, bisakah sensei menjaga naru," jawab minato to the point,

"apa ada masalah?" tanya jiraya,

"Begitulah, jadi bisakah sensai menjaga naru untuk kami," jawab minato sedikit tergesa-gesa,

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga naruto,kalian jaga diri baik-baik" ujar jiraya, Ia tau jika muridnya sedang dalam masalah yang besar, jadi ia tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi,

"nah naru, kamu tinggal disini dulu ya sayang," ujar minato pada anak semata wayangnya,

"tidak, naru mau ikut dengan kalian"ujar naruto memeluk kaki kushina erat,

"tidak sayang, kaa-san dan tou-san harus pergi, nanti kami akan menjemputmu lagi sayang," ujar kushina, berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang putri,

"janji kalian akan menjemput naru lagi?"tanya naruto akhirnya melepas pelukannya,

"ya, Kami berjanji," ujar kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Ayo kushina kita harus pergi sekarang,"ujar minato sambil menarik lengan kushina,

-/-

"kaa-san, tou-san," teriak seorang hadir berumur 17 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! kau tertidur LAGI didalam kelas?! pulang sekolah nanti pel seluruh koridor sekolah," teriak seorang pria berwajah sangar a.k.a Morino Ibiki

"gomen Ibiki-sensai, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"ujar Naruto menyesal,

"hahaha,,," seluruh siswa yang ada di jelas tertawa melihat kebiasaan buruk Naruto,

"dasar dobe!"ujar seorang pria berambut pantat ayam dan berwajah tampan a.k.a Uchiha sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto,

"APA KAU TEME! bukannya kau bangunin aku, kau senang ya aku dihukum?"sembur Naruto pada sasuke,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!UCHIHA SASUKE! apa kalian tidak bisa akur? baiklah kalian akan sensei hukum,pulang sekolah nanti pel seluruh koridor dan ruang kelas," teriak Ibiki naik pitam,

"ta-tapi sensei..."belum sempat melanjutkan protesnya Ebisu sudah kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"protes artinya hukuman ditambah," ujar Ibiki dengan senyum manis (yang membuat merinding seluruh siswa) dengan terpaksa Naruto menurut,

"Baik sensei,"ujar Naruto lemas,

-/-

Saat pulang sekolah,  
"ini semua gara-gara kau teme, hukumanku jadi bertambah kan!" ujar Naruto kesal,

"hn,"ujar sasuke dengan gaya yang so cool,

"dasar teme menyebalkan, pantat ayam, muka datar," ujar lagi naruto bertambah kesal,

"gadis dobe berkacamata tebal," ejek sasuke sambil tetap mengepel,

"KAU! adududuh mataku kelilipan" ujar Naruto sambil membuka kacamatanya, dan terlihat wajah Naruto tanpa kacamata, wajahnya sangat manis,mata biru safir bagai langit tak berawan,dipadu dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang sebahu, terlihat sangat pas,

'manis' batin sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto,

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu teme? apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Naruto polos,

"ti-tidak!" jawab sasuke sedikit salah tingkah,

"Oh aku kira apa, teme aku sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu, bye teme pantat ayam," ujar naruto sambil berlari pergi, sedangkan sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto,

'dasar dobe' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil,

-/-

Naruto terus berlari sambil ke arah rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya (itu menurut Naruto yang sangat menyukai olahraga)

"Jii-san, Tadaima!" ujar maruto sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya,

"jii-san kau dimana! naru pulang jii-san," ujar lagi Naruto karna tak ada yang menjawab,

"apa mungkin sedang beres-beres gudang, tadi pagikan jii-san bilang padaku ingin beres-beres gudang," gumam Naruto sambil pergi ke arah gudang belakang,

"jii-san apa kau di dalam,naru masuk yaa" teriak Naruto dari luar gudang,

"loh?!tidak ada? kemana jii-san, biasanya jam segini sudah ada di rumah, inikan sudah sore,," gumam Naruto sambil keluar dari dalam gudang,

'Bruukk'

Terdengar benda jatuh dari arah belakang Naruto, karna penasaran Narutopun membalikan badan,

"tas? sepertinya aku pernah melihat, tapi dimana ya? ah iya ini tas yang dibawa tou-san 10 tahun yang lalu,saat aku dititipkan di rumah jii-san, lebih baik aku ambil saja siapa tau ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan tou-san dan kaa-san" gumam Naruto sambil membawa tas itu keluar dari gudang,

"Naru kau sudah pulang? jii-san akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu," ujar pria berambut putih dan terdapat tato vertikal dikedua pipinya a.k.a jiraya,

"jii-san! ka-kapan jii-san pulang?da-dari mana saja jii-san? na-naru mencari jii-san dari tadi," tanya naruto kaget sambil menyembunyikan tas milik tou-sannya,

"Baru saja, tadi jii-san pergi ke minimarket membeli bahan makanan, kan persediaan bahan makanan kita sudah habis, dan apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu itu naru?"ujar jiraya sedikit menyelidik,

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, aku pergi ke kamar dulu," ujar Naruto sambil masuk ke kamar.

"Tas? itu seperti tas kerja minato? jangan-jangan!" gumam jiraya sambil berlari ke arah gudang,saat di cek di tempat penyimpanan tas kerja minato,

"hilang? apa benar tasnya itu diambil oleh Naruto? aku akan tanyakan nanti padanya," gumam jiraya,

Dikamar Naruto langsung membuka tas milik tou-sannya,  
terlihat disana banyak sekali dokumen dan catatan-catatan kecil,

"apa!isinya hanya dokumen-dokumen ini saja? eh inikan foto kaa-san waktu muda dan siapa pemuda berambut merah disebelah kaa-san," ujar Naruto sambil melihat foto yang terlihat sangat tua,

Saat makan malam Naruto terlihat sedikit gelisah,

"Naru ada yang mau jii-san bicarakan," ujar jiraya setelah selesai makan,

"A-ada aa-apa jii-san?!" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup,

"Begini apa kau yang mengambil tas tou-sanmu di gudang?"tanya jiraya to the point,

"iya jii-san, gomen naru hanya ingin bertemu tou-san dan kaa-san, mereka sudah berjanji akan menjemputku disini" ujar Naruto sedih,

Jiraya yang melihat cucu angkatnya murung hanya bisa menghela nafas,

'hah... apa sudah waktunya Aku menceritakannya' batin jiraya galau. TBC

-/-

Whahaha... padalah fanfic yang lain belom selesai malah udah buat fanfic lain :D minta REVIEWnya Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story in Maps

chapter 2

Disc © punyanya Om Masashi kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru, ...XFemNaru

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Ciri-ciri naruto kalau di sekolah itu dia pake kacamata tebal, dan sedikit cupu, itu semua ulah jiraya, Agar tak ada yang mengenali Naruto, Soalnya naruto mirip Minato versi Cewek, Otomatis orang-orang yang punya dendam sama Minato pasti ngincer Naruto, cuma beberapa orang yang tau wajah Asli naruto, termasuk Sahabat-sahabatnya yang tak sengaja melihat naruto tanpa penyamaran saat mampir ke rumah Jiraya,

================================  
Sebelumnya

Dikamar Naruto langsung membuka tas milik tou-sannya,  
terlihat disana banyak sekali dokumen dan catatan-catatan kecil,

"apa!isinya hanya dokumen-dokumen ini saja? eh inikan foto kaa-san waktu muda dan siapa pemuda berambut merah disebelah kaa-san," ujar Naruto sambil melihat foto yang terlihat sangat tua,

Saat makan malam Naruto terlihat sedikit gelisah,

"Naru ada yang mau jii-san bicarakan," ujar jiraya setelah selesai makan,

"A-ada aa-apa jii-san?!" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup,

"Begini apa kau yang mengambil tas tou-sanmu di gudang?"tanya jiraya to the point,

"iya jii-san, gomen naru hanya ingin bertemu tou-san dan kaa-san, mereka sudah berjanji akan menjemputku disini" ujar Naruto sedih,

Jiraya yang melihat cucu angkatnya murung hanya bisa menghela nafas,

'hah... apa sudah waktunya Aku menceritakannya' batin jiraya galau.

-/-

"Naru, cerita tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu besok saja ya.. ini sudah malam.." ujar Jiraya,

"Janji? baiklah naru akan tidur, Oyasumi jii-san," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu pergi ke kamarnya,

"Oyasuminasai, Naru" gumam Jiraya menatap naruto yang sudah masuk ke Kamar,

Esok harinya,

"Naru bangun ini sudah siang, nanti kau akan terlambat sekolah," teriak jiraya dari arah dapur,

"Hoam,, iya jii-san naru bangun, memang ini jam berapa sih?" ujar Naruto dengan malasnya, saat melihat kan di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya betapa kagetnya dia melihat jam itu menunjukan pukul 07.05 sedangkan cek masuk pukul 07.30,

"Aku terlambat!" teriak Naruto sambil mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi,

Sedangkan jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan Naruto,

'Anak itu beda sekali dengan orangtuanya' batin jiraya,

"Jii-san naru berangkat," ujar Naruto sambil menyambar roti untuk sarapan pagi dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di gerbang SMA Konohagakuen guru piket sekaligus guru killer a.k.a Morino Ibiki sudah mengunggu,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! kau terlambat LAGI, baiklah sensei telah menyiapkan hukuman yang cocok untukmu, bersihkan WC siswi sampai mengkilap SEKARANG!" ujar Ibiki tanpa mendengarkan alasan Naruto terlebih dahulu,

"Gomen sensei, bukannya saya melawan, tapi pagi ini saya ada ulangan, bolehkah nanti saja dihukumnya?" ujar Naruto berbohong,

"Benarkah? baiklah sensei tidak akan menghukummu, kau boleh ke kelas sekarang," ujar Ibiki yang entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga membiarkan Naruto kelas.

Sesampai dikelas Naruto langsung menyapa teman-temannya,

"Ohayo, Minna!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat juang(?) tinggi

"Ohayo... Naruto, seperti biasa kau selalu ceria," ujar pria bertato segitiga terbalik a.k.a inuzuka kiba,

"Ohayo naru-chan,"ujar gadis berambut indigo a.k.a hyuga hinata,

"Hoam mendokusei,, yo naru kau selamat dari Ibiki-sensei," ujar pria berambut mirip nanas a.k.a Nara shikamaru,

"Ohayo my princess," ujar seorang pria berkulit putih pucat a.k.a Uchiha Sai sepupu dari Uchiha Sasuke sambil berlutut bagai pangeran sambil mencium lengan Naruto,

"SAI! kau ini mau mati ya?!sudah aku bilang jangan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini," ujar Naruto kesal sambil menarik lengannya dari genggaman Sai dan berlalu pergi menuju bangkunya, Ia tak mengerti bisa punya sahabat yang sedikit idiot (sabar yaa Sai-kun :D) , Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa,

"Hah,, apa Uchiha memang punya sifat yang aneh ya?!"gerutu naruto sambil duduk dibangkunya,

"Apa aku juga aneh dobe?!" tanya sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Sai dan Naruto,

"Ya, kau itu memang aneh teme, lihat saja tampangmu datar seperti tembok, dan lihat saja wajahmu, sepertinya dalam hidupmu tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu tertawa," jawab Naruto dengan cuek,

"Hn." hanya itu tanggapan sasuke,

"Lihat saja, bicarapun hanya 2 huruf H dan N, Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilihat Fansgirlsnya itu.."gumam Naruto sebal,

"Ohayo anak-anak, gomen sensei terlambat,tadi dijalan sensei melihat nenek-nenek membawa banyak barang, karna tak tega akhirnya sensei mengantar sampai rumahnya, dan ternyata rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan sekolah, Lalu setelah mengantarkan Sang nenek, Sensei melanjutkan perjalanan tapi ditengah jalan ada kucing hitam, karna tak mau sial, sensei mencari jalan alternatif lain, namun sayang sensei tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" ujar seorang pria bermasker a.k.a Hatake Kakashi memberikan alasan yang tak masuk akal,

Mendengar Alasan yang super tidak masuk akal, siswa-siswi disana hanya sweatdrop berjama'ah

"Baiklah langsung saja kalian kerjakan tugas halaman 105 sampai 115, kerjakannya dengan teman sebangku kalian, dan besok harus dikumpulkan, kalau begitu sensei pergi rapat dulu,permisi semuanya," ujar Kakashi dan langsung pergi,

"Teme kerjakannya nanti pulang sekolah saja ya aku ingin tidur sebentar," ujar maruto sambil membenamkan kepalannya diatas meja,

"Hn," jawab sasuke,

*Pulang Sekolah - in class room*

"Teme ini aku sudah selesai, tinggal kau periksa saja," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan lembar tugasnya,

"Aku duluan pulang yaa teme," ujar lagi Naruto sambil membereskan buku-bukunya,

"dobe,," panggil sasuke,

"ya teme ada apa?"jawab Naruto,

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang,tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri,"ujar sasuke,

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang malas jalan kaki," ujar maruto menyetujui. Merekapun berjalan ketempat sasuke memarkirkan motor ninja biru dongkernya,

"Ayo naik, dan pakai jaket ini," ujar sasuke sambil melempar jaketnya ke arah Naruto,

"Memangnya tidak bisa memberikan barang secara sopan," grutu Naruto sambil menaiki motor sasuke,

"Pegangan dobe," ujar sasuke sambil melajukan motornya dengan kencang, Naruto yang tadinya berpegangan pada bagian belakang motor dengan terpaksa memeluk pinggang sasuke agar tidak terjatuh,

"Teme pelankan sedikit laju motormu," ujar Naruto sambil tetap memeluk sasuke,

Sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum dibalik helmnya dan dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan lalu motornya,

"Dobe dimana rumahmu?" tanya sasuke,

"Lurus saja,nanti di pertigaan belok kanan nah disitu rumahku," jawab Naruto,

"Disini rumahmu dobe?" tanya sasuke setelah berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang sederhana tapi sangat terawat,

"Yups betul, ayo masuk dulu jii-san pasti senang aku membawa teman kerumah," ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, sasukepun mau tidak mau ikut masuk, (*padahal seneng tuh diajak masuk rumah :D*)

"Tadaima! Jii-san?" teriak Naruto,

"Loh mana jii-san?!" gumam Naruto,

"Duduk dulu teme,aku buatkan minum untukmu," ujar Naruto sambil berlaku pergi ke arah dapur. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jiraya tergeletak di lantai dekat dapur berlumuran darah

"Kyaaa... jii-san!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh jiraya,

Mendengar teriakan itu sasuke langsung berlari ke arah dapur, saat sampai di dapur sasuke juga tak kalah terkejut melihat Naruto sedang memeluk seorang pria yang sepertinya tak bernyawa, dengan sigap sasuke menelpon rumah sakit terdekat,

"Naruto aku sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit agar mengirim ambulans kesini," ujar sasuke,

"A-arigatou sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dari jiraya dan memeluk sasuke, sedangkan sasuke yang dipeluk merasa terkejut sekaligus senang, (sas, inget, naru lagi tertimpa musibah, malah seneng-seneng, ckckck)

"sabar ya naru," ujar sasuke membelai rambut Naruto sayang, Tak berselang lama, suara mobil ambulans membuat mereka melepas pelukannya,

"Permisi, saya dokter dari rumah sakit Konoha, perkenalkan mana saya Orochimaru," ujar seorang pria berambut panjang dan bermata seperti ular a.k.a Orochimaru

"Silahkan masuk dokter," ujar sasuke, dokter dan asistennya a.k.a Yakushi kabuto masuk dan langsung menuju ke dapur,

"Kami-sama, jiraya," ujar Orochimaru kaget,

"anda mengenal jii-san dokter?!" tanya Naruto,

"Jiraya adalah sahabat saya sewaktu kuliah dulu, oh ya apa anda cucunya?" ujar Orochimaru sambil melihat kearah Naruto,

"Oh iya saya belum memperkenalkan diri, Saya Uzumaki Naruto cucu angkat jiraya jii-san dan ini sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri,

"Baiklah, saya akan mengidentifikasi tubuh jiraya terlebih dahulu" ujar Orochimaru, berjalan ke tempat mayat jiraya yang masih tergeletak di lantai dekat dapur,

"kabuto tolong hubungi Nara shikaku, tolong katakan padanya jiraya terbunuh," bisik Orochimaru pada asistennya sesaat setelah menyelidiki penyebab kematian jiraya,

"Bagaimana hasilnya dok?!" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Menurut perkiraan Saya, Jiraya meninggal sekitar 5 jam yang lalu, dan menurut data tim Forensik, di daerah sekitar mulutnya terdapat zat kimia, Kalium Sianida, dan sepertinya Sebelumnya Ia melakukan perlawanan karna terdapat bekas luka tembak di bagian Tangan sdan Perut, mungkin setelah itu, pembunuhnya meminumkan Sianida itu" ujar Orochimaru menjelaskan panjang Lebar (Sumpah Author ga ngerti nih penjelasan sii Bakoro :p Bakoro : terus siapa yang ngetik tuh penjelasan, -_- Author : Sepertinya itu kepribadianku yang lain *Tampang polos* :p)

"Chotto Matte, apa maksud Anda 'Pembunuhnya'? Tak mungkin Jii-san Dibunuh" Naruto mengintrupsi tak percaya,

"Itu benar Nona, Jiraya-san dibunuh, dan pembunuhnya menginginkan sesuatu yang Ada padamu, dan Jiraya mencoba melindungimu, hingga Akhirnya terbunuh" ujar seorang pria yang ntah sudah berapa lama ada disana,

"Da-dan Anda siapa?" tanya naruto melirik ke Arah pria tadi,

"Ah saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, Nama Saya Nara Shikaku, kepala Departemen penyelidikian dan Pertahanan Konoha, sekaligus Junior dari Jiraya-san saat beliau masih menjabat sebagai Jendral," ujar pria itu yang tak lain adalah shikaku (Sumpah, ngetik nqma Shikaku salah mulu, pasti ngetiknya shukaku, hadeuuhhh -_-)

"Ma-matte... Kenapa Anda Ada disini? da-dan apa maksud Anda jii-san melindungiku se-sesuatu yang Ada pada diriku? a-aku tak mengerti" ujar naruto lirih, ia memegang kepalanya karna dirasa kepalanya sangat pusing menerima informasi yang menurutnya tak masuk akal,

Dengan sigap Sasuke memegang bahunya agar tak terjatuh, karna dilihatnya naruto sedikit oleng,

"Sepertinya Dia belum bisa menerima kematian Jiraya" bisik Orochimaru, Sedang Shikaku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju,

"Hah... Baiklah Nona, Saya Akan bertanya pada Anda dan tolong jawab sejujur-jujurnya" ujar Shikaku,

Naruto mengangguk tanda menyetujui, meski masih syok namun Ia menginginkan kebenaran dibalik kematian Jii-sannya itu,

"Baiklah, Tapi... apa tak apa-apa teman Anda disini, maksud Saya ini merupakan rahasia besar" ujar shikaku melirik sasuke yang berada disebelah naruto,

"Tak apa, Aku sangat mempercayainya" naruto melirik sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan naruto,

"khem, pertanyaan pertama, Apa Anda putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina?" tanya Shikaku to the point,

"Ha-ha'i" jawab naruto ragu, pasalnya ia sudah berjanji pada Jiraya untuk tidak memberi tahu tentang dirinya pada orang lain,

"Dan Anda tau pekerjaan Ayah Anda?" tanya lagi Shikaku

"Ha-ha'i" jawab Naruto masih tetap ragu-ragu,

"Dan, apakah anda tau kenapa anda dititipkan bersama jiraya-san?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Anda yakin?"

"Ha'i"

"Haaahhhh... Sudah kuduga, ini pasti Akan sedikit sulit" gumam Shikaku menghela nafas sedikit frustasi,

"Sebaiknya Nanti saja menjelaskannya, Biar Tsunade yang menjelaskannya" bisik Orochimaru,

"Tapi kita harus memastikan 2 Hal terlebih dahulu" shikaku balas berbisik (Dan Akhirnya bisik-bisikanpun terjadi Antara OroShika :D *dibakar readers karna udah kesekian kali mengganggu*)

"Hahhhh, baiklah, Apa Anda punya Kalung prisma?" kini giliran Orochimaru yang bertanya,

"Ha-ha'i"

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya?" Tanya Shikaku antusias,

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar untuk mengambil kalung yang dibicarakan tadi,

"I-ini" naruto menyerahkan kalung prisma berwarna... (errr~ warna apa ya kalung hadiah dari tsunade pas taruhan? ya pokoknya Kalung itulah, kalian pasti tau *Author buta warna* :p)

"Ya, ini Asli, Aku masih ingat saat Tsunade memamerkannya dulu" gumam Orochimaru,

"Baiklah, Ini yang terakhir, Bolehkah Kami melihat punggung Anda?" tanya shikaku sambil menyerahkan kalung pada naruto,

"Chotto matte, a-apa maksud kalian 'melihat punggung'?" tanya sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bereaksi juga,

"Ya melihat punggung dalam artian sebenarnya, memang ada yang salah Anak muda?" tanya Orochimaru tampang watados (wajah tanpa dosa)

"Ka-kalian gila, Naru itu pe-perempuan, da-da-dan..." sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata kali ini, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan fikian para orangtua yang ada dihadapannya sekarang,

"tak apa sasuke, toh hanya punggung," ujar naruto, Iapun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan sasuke yang masih cengo mendengar penuturan naruto,

'Apa maksudnya dengan 'hanya' ?' batin sasuke dongkol,

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan selembar kain (oke jangan ngeres, karna ini masih rated T, jadi readers yang menginginkan lebih bersiaplah untuk kecewa :D) seluruh tubuhnya dibalut kain yang cukup tebal, p ia memunggungi ke-empat orang itu (kabuto, orochimaru, shikaku, dan tentu saja sasuke) dan perlahan kain yang menutup punggungnya ia turunkan sampai batas pinggul (bayangin aja sendiri dah :p)

'SYOK'

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan raut wajah mereka, bagaimana tidak, Dipunggung Naruyo dapat dilihat sebuah tato yang sangat besar, dan hampir keseluruhan punggungnya dipenuhi tato tersebut,

"a-apa i-itu?" tanya sasuke dan kabuto secara bersamaan (kabuto: akhirnya aku dapat peran juga *nangis bombay*)

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak,

"Itu Adalah sebuah peta" jawab orochimaru yang akhirnya sadar dari rasa syoknya,

Perlahan naruto menutup kembali punggungnya dan masuk kedalam kamar,

"Peta? peta apa?" tanya sasuke penasaran,

"Itu adalah peta leluhur kami, yang diperebutkan oleh berbagai negara, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan kaa-san" ujar naruto yang telah kembali berpakaian,

"peta yang diperebutkan? memang peta apa itu?" tanya kabuto sama keponya dengan sasuke,

"Menurut Kaa-san, itu peta Harta keluarga Uzumaki, Tapi aku tak tau benar atau tidaknya" jawab naruto lagi,

"tapi menurutku itu benar adanya, karna sudah ada bukti nyata" Orochimaru buka suara dengan yakinnya,

"bukti nyata apa?" kini giliran naruto yang bertanya,

"Terbunuhnya Jiraya-san adalah bukti nyata yang tak terbantahkan" jawab shikaku tak kalah yakin,

"Ano... ngomong-ngomong tentang jiraya-san, A-apa tak sebaiknya mayatnya kita urus terlebih dahulu?" intrupsi dari kabuto akhirnya menyadarkan mereka akan mayat jiraya,

"oh Tuhan, Aku lupa.." ujar orochimaru menepuk jidatnya sendiri,

"Baiklah... pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan besok lagi, kami permisi dulu, dan Nona tak perlu khawatir, Saya telah menempatkan beberapa Anak buah saya untuk menjaga rumah ini, Kami permisi dulu... Oh dan Dokter orochimaru, apa Anda akan pulang bersama kami?" tanya shikaku melirik kearah orochimaru,

"Baiklah, Kami permisi dulu, Ayo Kabuto-kun..." ujar Orochimaru mengikuti Shikaku,

Kini di dapur hanya tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke (mayat jiraya udah diangkut ke RS)

"Ano... sasuke, maukah kau menemaniku disini untuk malam ini saja? Aku takut sendirian" ujar naruto memecah keheningan,

"Hn" jawab sasuke ambigu, Namun Naruto tau itu adalah jawaban 'Iya'

"A-arigatou, sasuke" ujar naruto lega,

'Begitu banyak rahasia dalam dirimu yang sederhana itu, Aku bahkan baru mengetahui Kau putri dari Minato Namikaze, Hokage terdahulu, Apa aku pantas disebut sebagai teman?' batin Sasuke terus menatap wajah naruto TBC

Gomenasai kalau ceritanya ngawur, Author udah berusaha *bungkukin badan* Hohoho Disini juga Bakoro sama Kabuto aku buat Baik.. Kasiankan setiap Author baca fanfic punya orang, Bakoro terusssssss aja dijadiin orang jahat, sekali-kali dibuat baik :D

*Dibalik layar*

Author : Oke Cut! *treak pake toa*

Jiraya : Akhirnya selesai juga, pegel dari tadi diem mulu jadi orang mati *keluar dari mobil ambulans* gila lu thor, gw dapet perannya kagak enak, *siapin rasengan*

Author : Go-gomenasai, ini tuntutan skenario, *sujud-sujud*

Sasuke : Tau nih, masa gw jadi super OOC kaya begitu?

Author : Dari pada masang wajar datar yang hampir nyamapin tembok :p

Naruto : kaa-chan, Authornya jahat, masa Naru punggungnya ditato *nangis bombay, peluk kushina*

Kushina : AUTHOR SIALAN! Lu apain Anak Gw *Kyubi mode*

Author : Gomenasai *lari pontang-panting*

Minato : Oiii, ini belom ditutup... hahh sudahlah, REVIEWnya Minna-san! dan Arigatou yang udah Review ^_^


End file.
